Due to their compact size, high reliability and low power consumption light-emitting diodes (LEDs) have replaced incandescent bulbs in a variety of optical signaling systems such as automotive tail lights and traffic signals. However, presently available LEDs are susceptible to damage from electrostatic discharge (ESD) which may degrade performance and reduce the reliability of the signaling systems in which the LEDs are used. In an attempt to protect the LEDs from ESD damage, special handling precautions are taken during assembly of the optical signaling systems. These handling precautions increase the manufacturing cost of the system because they involve grounding of equipment such as workbenches, flooring, assembly fixtures and tools and also persons handling the LEDs. In addition, the handling precautions are not completely effective at preventing build-up of electrostatic potential which causes ESD that damages the LEDs.